Samuel Gulliver
Samuel Burton Gulliver is 2015-introduced and all-around character. Sam is the successor of Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist of Travels Into Several Remote Nations Of The World In Four Parts, aka Gulliver's Travels. A Roybel supporter of both alliances' arguments, he wishes to at least follow a plan with rights to create deviation, which of course within safety of himself and other fellow fairy tales around him. Character Personality Samuel is a straight foward, 'down to the rabbit hole' kind of guy. Logic is what he lives for, what he craves and what he wants others to see. Which is why he has this obsession with finding the facts behind everything yet explained, often through calculative personal researches to rediscover existing facts or come up with new theories. That is also the reason why he speaks in an academic voice, with hopes that it will be easy for people to understand him and his ideas. Some of the other advantages that he also possess are recklessness and adaptibility. Rarely would he back down from a challenge, as he thrives on any given situation he can get his hands into and he's willing to pay the price of his actions, it's his decision to accept the challenges, after all. He'd go all the way no matter what happens. However, like all things, he does have some negative traits as well. Sam has problems with keeping his cool when things get tough, in which he becomes more blunt and loud-mouthed than usual, plus with occassional cursing when stressed with the frequency increasing as he loses sanity. He also has a tendency to be nosy, which is a trait useful for researching animals but not so much in socializing. Rather, Sam often ends up trying to find out about things that shouldn't be known by the likes of him and "keeping it on the low" which he had accounts of being caught in the act. Fortunately, he isn't like one of those bloggers who post every single gossip online. Instead, he keeps his secrets to himself and wouldn't reveal them to anyone unless he trusts them (like if he actually trust many people). Interests and Hobbies *Sam fancies himself a practical joker, often with some science jokes and references. *He likes collecting minitures (like tiny figurines, models, etc...), to do personal Rps simulating his future experiences with people so he could better understand it and not make a fool of himself when he actually faces such situations. (That includes dolls, but don't tell anyone!). *Sam does occasionally wear wigs, many of which are styled and woven by him from a variety of synthetic fibers. The other few are heirlooms from his father. He prefers his own creations to his father's handmedowns because horsehair is easily infested with lice, wether if it's regularly cleaned, while those pesky bugs do not enjoy sitting around in a plastic home (the synthetic fibers). The reason Sam learnt the trade in the first place was because he hated wearing the lice infested wigs passed on to him every year on legacy day and that he'd also like to cut the costs of going to the barber for a hairstyle renewal, with the risk of losing all his hair to chemicals. *Sam is often seen venturing into the unexplored environment that is the Dark Forest, taking notes and samples of the forest's plant and wildlife, let it be detailed sketches or dried samples. He even has an entire kit to do so. Appearance In general terms, here's what he lists of himself in his diary, it should be self-explanatory: * Name: Samuel Gulliver * Age: 16 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight:145 lbs * Hair: Black, wavy * Eyes: Blue * Species: Human * Skin: Caucasion, mild tan * BMI:21.4=>Normal Weight But, if you really have to ask, he's this white human dude with tanned skin, blue eyes, wavy but tamed black hair who is absolutely normal in weight and height. Portrayers Voice Welsh actor Matt Ryan, whose notable roles are John Constantine in Constantine and Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, is a pretty good choice for voicing Sam in English considering his accent and tone. Sam's voice would be Matt's normal speaking voice with a bit of the emphasis used by Kenway and Constantine. Face Claim Augustus Prew, whom played many serious and comedic roles, is a perfect match for Sam, given his hair and face. He also seemed fitting with Matt's tone and voice. The only thing that would need changing is his eye color, as he has brown while Sam has blue, which contact lenses should do the trick. Fairy tale – Gulliver's Travels How the Story Goes Main article:Gulliver's Travels How does Samuel come into it? Sam was born sometime after the most recent edition of Gulliver's Travels took place, when his dad was around his late 50s. Fortunately, his dad did not go insane like their ancestors, so Sam had a relatively normal childhood. Relationships Family Sam lives with his parents, with mother doing most of the work around and a mainly bedridden father, whom has grown pretty tired of most things due to his age, though he stills tries to get out of his study for a short walk every once in a while. Lennard Gulliver His father mainly plays the teaching role, while his mother plays the guardian role. Mr Gulliver takes care of the stuff that gets in Sam's head, which explains Sam's cynical nature. Sam was homeschooled prior highschool, due to the lack of schools providing scientific teachings required for his destiny (also because Lennard does not want his son to fall for those illusions and trickery of false wizards and witches that could harm him, reminded of how gullible he himself was prior his travels and after). Sam has great Martha Gulliver (neé Burton) Tba Friends Dobrya Kost His study partner at one of his extra classes, Dobrya's one of the first people whom he considers a friend. There's no surprise here, since most people are likely to make friends with those who sit near them or if they must cooperate with each other on a frequent basis. Though Sam did take a step further as to actually get to know Dobby (what he likes to call her) by talking to her about things here and there, resulting in them becoming rather good friends. They still don't exactly always agree on each other's views but they enjoy exchanging them nonetheless, it's great to see the world from multiple perspectives. Calli Latrans Sam had seen this individual lurking here and there but only until recent events had he actually began to have more contact with Calli, ever since that faithful day in the Dark Forest. Even though she may be a bit rogue than Sam would normally like, he values her compassionate soul within that rough and brash crust of her personality. As they share a love for exploration, she also is a good audience for his research and he'd love to stop by and show her his entries as he works on them. Scythe Sasin Another participant in the happenings in the dark Forest, Sam has only gone to consider him an accquiantance. Even though he doesn't have obvious problems with Scythe, the former just doesn't entirely trust the latter due to his somewhat shady background and serious magic usage but still tries to maintain a friendly relationship around him. Sam also assumes that Scythe may consider him a "moral coward" as Scythe is often seen mocking Sam for his language. Still, he'd let it slide as he did mock Scythe when they first met, anyway. Pet Sam owns a white-bellied sea eagle named Salvador, meaning savior, referencing the eagle that shalt carry him in his travel box in his destiny. Sam often spends his weekends hawking with the bird and teaching him new tricks. Romance Sam would go look for his own lady, if it weren't for his destiny of having a planned marriage. He's not too picky, but he'd love to have someone who really cares about him, would be nice if they could spend an equal life with him, not some one who is a big drag on his shoulders. Even though he may have feminine interests (which I can assure you, he's only using them for strategic reasons), Sam is in no way romantically attracted to other guys, not because he finds it weird but he actually doesn't feel anything too deep around them, other than just platonic interest. Outfits Trivia *Samuel's theme song would be The Draw by Bastille. *He does believe that anything can be magical, but disagrees using magic in place of a logical explanation. *His birthday (June 20th) is on the same date as when the original Gulliver started his journey to Brodingnag. So two aniversaries in one. (XD) That also means he's a Gemini. *Sam is a big fan of Niel seaBasse Tyson and enjoys watching the National Geofairic channel and its subs. *Sam's diary is actually a pad of aquaNotes, which he usually sticks on the inside of his birdcage umbrella on a raindy day or during dragon slaying sessions in Hero Training ( mainly for water-based dragons). He mainly uses it to record extra personal notes and draw diagrams for his personal research, rarely writing about his day unless it has something to do with the research. The pads are then gathered and put into a larger scrapbook. *He is an implicit atheist, meaning he doesn't follow any religion yet still accepts its existance. Which is why he's ok with keeping a fumi-e as a good luck charm, which was one of the trinkets his father supposingly brought back from his travels. *Sam tends to use the word "bloody" very frequently when angered and also some other archaic curse words. *When Sam does the "screws lose" expression, instead of just twirling his finger once, he does it six times on six certain locations on his head (two on the front, two at the back and two above his ears) as reference to the fiducials used in Deep Brain Stimulation Surgery. Quotes Mirror_blog Tba Class Schedule #Geografairy with Professor Jack B Nimble. #Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper. #Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin. #Hero Training with Professor King Charming. # Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian. # Kingdom Management with Mrs, Her Majesty, The White Queen. (Quite a mouthful to swallow) Notes *This is the first OC his owner Thea (Or Sola as previously known) has made ever since her ultra long absence on the wikis. He is also a very old concept, only to be first materialized in the AEAH universe before extra work done here. He is also her favorite character to have worked on. *If you haven't guessed yet, seaBasse is a pun on deGrasse. So just replace them, and you'll know what Sam's idol is. *Sam is currently Sola's most thought out OC. *Sam's hypothesis is based on one of Sola's own headcanons, in which the Queens follow the Grimm brother's variation of Snow White. Gallery Samclear.PNG|Basic (update later) Pokethemwithastick.jpg|Poke them with a stick. Pokethemwithastick.png|Poke them yet again! Peruke.jpg|A digital headshot of Sam in his Legacy Day outfit. (He's wearing a wig) SamuelGulliverFanArt.jpg|By rudino.raagas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Characters from novels Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Roybels Category:Protagonists Category:Ever After High